Una noche de pasion como el rojo
by The UnKnown1913
Summary: Grell esta enojado por que Ciel no ha cumplido su promesa de que si lo ayudaba tendria a Sebastian a su disposicion, y piensa conseguirlo.


Una noche de pasion, como el rojo... sebastianxgrell (oneshot) Nc-17

oooolaaaaa!

estoy motivada y se me ocurrió hacer este fic

xD!

Era de noche y las misiones de Grell, como shinigami, no parecían acabar. Tenía que ir a ver a Ciel... dijo que si lo cuidaba me dejaría hacer con sebas-chan, lo que quisiera.

Al llegar a la mansión Phantomhive, se dirigió a la habitación de Ciel.

Al llegar, lo busque, cosa que no me tomo mucho, ya que se encontraba acostado en su cama, pero despierto. Se levanto.

-Supongo que vienes a reclamar tu parte del trato-dijo.

-Siiiii, sebas-chan debe ser muy lindo sin...

-Callate-no quiero oir nada de esas porquerías

-buenoo…- dijo grell poniendo una cara de puchero

*sebastian*

Tenia mucho que hacer, y el trio de idiotas, en lugar de ayudarlo, empeoraban las cosas. Todas las noches, Ciel lo llamaba para que le diera un vaso de leche tibia, para poder dormir bien en la noche y sin pesadillas.

pero su amo no lo llamaba, y eso lo escandalizaba,

-¿Algo la habra pasado a bocchan?- se pregunto

Era dificil de decir, asi que decidio dirijirse hacia la habitacion de grell, pero de manera calmada, ya que no queria que pensara que se habia preocupado o algo asi. Pero no podia evitarlo, ya que despues de todo debia protejerlo para poder convertirlo en su cena.

*Ciel*

-No tardara en venir- dijo consultando su reloj de pared- cada noche viene y me da un vaso de leche caliente, aunque obvio, tiene que esperar a que lo llame. Siempre es asi, y si no se sigue la rutina como siempre, se preocupara y vendra lo mas rapido posible y podras dejarme en paz

-Oh si! ya quiero poder acercarme a esos brazos fuertes, sus dulces laios y madame Red dijo que tenia un buen trasero firme- Grell dijo lo ultimo con una cara de disgusto obvio, pero no hizo nada mas

*Sebastian*

Llego a la habitacion de su bocchan, quien, no se encontraba solo. pudo divisar entre el pomo de la puerta un largo cabello pelirojo.

Puso cara de irritación. Seguramente bocchan no le había llamado para que se preocupara y fuera rápido y pudiera ser entregado a Grell. Esa criatura le disgustaba mucho, aunque no podía negar que era muy atractivo y su forma de ser tan relajienta y emocionada, le divertía mucho.

Toco la puerta

*Ciel*

Se oyó que tocaban la puerta

-Adelante- dijo, invitando a pasar a su mayordomo.

Al entrar, Sebastian puso una cara de irritación al ver a Grell. Sus sospechas eran ciertas, después de todo.

-Bocchan, he venido a entregarle su lec…-empezó a decir. Pero fue interrumpido bruscamente por Ciel.

-Olvídalo. Le he prometido a Grell que si me cuidaba, le dejaría hacer lo que quisiera contigo, pero no ha habido oportunidad. Y como somos la familia Phantomhive y nosotros siempre cumplimos nuestras promesas.

-Entonces, recuerda como le enseñe a hacer una petición?-Ciel sonrió, Ya se esperaba eso.

-Sebastian, te ordeno que le des a Grell una noche de pasión al estilo Phantomhive

Dicho esto, Ciel salió, argumentando que no pensaba estar cerca de ello mientras hicieran lo que quisieran. Así que tomo su leche, unos cuantos papeles que tenía que terminar al día siguiente.

Pero, al llegar a otra habitación, una vez tomado su vaso de leche, se quedo profundamente dormido.

*Grell y Sebastian*

-Entonces…-dijo Sebastian-¿Qué quieres que haga?

- Quiero, que me hagas tuyo, oh sebas-chan, quiero que me bese apasionadamente, dejando salir toda la pasión dentro de ti y fusionando nuestra pasión en amor-death!

-Entonces ven aquí

Sebastian tomo a Grell del brazo, lo atrajo hacia si mismo y le empezó a besar el cuello, mientras le quitaba el enorme abrigo que solía usar (antes perteneciente a madame red), le retiro un poco el cabello del cuello para abrirse el camino y poder empezar a lamerle el cuello. Mientras lamia y besaba su cuello, le fue desabotonando el chaleco y cuando se lo logro quitar, le arranco la camisa.

Mientras tanto, Grell no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que Sebastian no lo había besado en la boca, y eso era lo que más deseaba. Se lo intento hacer notar al demonio, pero este no le hizo caso.

-Sebas-chaaan, no debes hacer llorar a una dama, y tú me estas negando algo que quiero con ansias. Eso es malo… Se… bas… chan- dijo Grell, dando un paso en cada pausa.

Cuando estuvo completamente frente a Sebastian, le tomo desprevenido, del saco, mientras lo atraía hacia si mismo y le daba un beso lleno de pasión.

Sebastian, que empezó a disfrutarlo, correspondió el beso, mientras le empezó a acariciar el cabello. Mientras hacía esto, no se dio cuenta de que Grell le había a quitado el saco y le estaba desabotonando los botones lentamente. Se tuvieron que separar para tomar aire, ya que el beso había durado mucho y a pesar de que eran demonio y shinigami, necesitaban el aire que respiraban.

-Grell-san… eres más lindo y sexy de lo que pensé…

-Por supuesto, Sebas-chan, pero tú lo eres mas y- para decir esto se acerco a la cara de su amado- no puedo esperar que ya estés dentro de mí.

Al oír esto, el mayordomo sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago, ya que al iniciar estas actividades tan provocativas, lo había excitado.

Así que empezó a llenar su cara de besos, casi había olvidado de que ya le había quitado al shinigami la molesta camisa. Cuando lo noto, se acerco a su y empezó a chupar sus delicados pezones y a succionarlos. Luego, haciendo un camino de saliva, se dirigió a su ombligo y empezó a juguetear en esa zona.

-Aaaah… Sebas-chaaaaaaan- gimió Grell completamente ruborizado.

Con solo oír eso, Sebastian le arranco los pantalones a grell y sin querer iban acompañados de sus bóxers (:D!). El shinigami se veía tan impotente en la posición que se encontraba, Desnudo con las piernas abiertas, completamente sonrojado, con sus dos guantes puestos y una cara que claramente le pedía mas placer del que ya le producía. Así que tomo la evidente erección del pelirrojo y empezó a lamerla como si fiera un dulce. Dejo que grell gimiera un poco y siguió chupándola, hasta que la metió en su boca y empezó a succionar. Pasaron un breve rato haciendo lo mismo hasta que sintió como el pelirrojo estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, por lo que saco la erección de su boca y se quito los pantalones. Mientras se dirigía a la boca del pelirrojo y lo besaba profundamente y empezaba a prepararlo. Cuando estuvo listo, tomo su propia erección y penetro al shinigami suave, profunda y firmemente.

-Aaahhhh! Aaaahhhh!- los gemidos de grell eran deliciosos.

Cuidadosamente, empezó a embestirlo, mientras Grell gritaba:

-Mas, massss!

Sintió que llegaba a su clímax y empezó a masturbar la erección de Grell, hasta que ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo al orgasmo, corriéndose ambos, Sebastian dentro de Grell, y Grell sobre los abdómenes de ambos.

-Grell san, esto ha sido muy placentero… …y me gustaría que algún día lo repitiéramos.

Para Grell fue como si se hubiera adelantado la navidad, sonrió emocionado, gritando- POR SUPUESTO, SEBAS-CHAN!

Así fue como se dio inicio a una duradera relación de amantes.

Bueno, así finaliza mi fic, espero les haya gustado.


End file.
